F L U
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Sakit itu menyiksa! Meski hanya sekadar flu! Tapi, ada sisi baiknya juga nggak sih dengan terserang flu seperti ini?


Bibir yang biasa kemerahan itu hari ini tampak pucat. Garis-garis semu yang tampak kasar di bibir tersebut semakin menegaskan bahwa kondisi sang perempuan sedang tak baik-baik saja. Matanya pun berair—akibat dari bersin yang tiada hentinya. Suaranya terdengar serak setiap kali ia mencoba untuk bermonolog—tak ada yang bisa ia panggil, bagaimanapun.

Saat ini hanya seorang diri dalam kamar apartemennya yang tak terlalu besar. Dan jatuh sakit adalah hal terakhir yang Yamanaka Ino inginkan. Meski itu hanya sebatas penyakit yang membuat napasnya terasa berat, pipinya menghangat, dan kerongkongannya terasa perih.

Suara orang menyeka ingus terdengar untuk yang kesekiankalinya dari kamar minimalis tersebut. Tidak anggun sama sekali, tapi Ino sudah tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin bisa bernapas dengan benar. Namun, efek yang ditimbulkan sedikit membuatnya meringis. Kepalanya bak didentam martil tiap ia berusaha menghilangkan apa pun yang menyumbat jalur pernapasan melalui hidungnya tersebut.

"Ugh!" keluh Ino setelah ia membuang satu lembar tisu lagi ke tempat sampah yang sudah ia seret mendekat ke sebelah tempat tidurnya. Gunungan tisu terlihat di sana.

Ino berpura-pura tak melihat saat ada satu helai tisu yang sudah tak berbentuk jatuh ke lantai. Biar saja, yang penting ia harus istirahat. Dan sembuh. Ia tidak mungkin membolos bekerja lagi besok.

Hanya karena flu!

Iya, semua karena flu! Bahkan perasaannya yang mendadak kalut ini, semua pasti karena flu!

Entah sejak kapan ia telah berhasil mengambil _smartphone_ -nya. Jemarinya membuka aplikasi LONE lalu mencari sosok yang mengisi pikirannya saat ini. Bukan orangtua? Ah—Ino anak durhaka!

(Atau mungkin ia hanya tidak mau membuat orangtuanya menjadi khawatir karena ia jatuh sakit saat keduanya tak ada di dekatnya.)

(Wajah panik Yamanaka Inoichi memang menarik— _hei, anak durhaka_!—tapi Ino tak sampai hati membiarkan ayah tersayangnya tahu kondisi mengenaskan yang tengah ia alami sekarang.

.

.

.

 _Meski ini semua hanya gara-gara_ flu.)

* * *

 **F L U**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfic is just for fun._**

 ** _Story_** **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 ** _Warning_** **: _Plotless. Short—kinda drabble._**

 **Catatan (gak) penting: iya, ini semacam latihan buat saya yang sudah lama nggak bikin fanfiksi. Jadi, seadanya dan … pendek. ;-;**

 ** _I hope you'll still enjoy it~_**

* * *

 **[Kak?] 14:25**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino memejamkan matanya sesaat setelah ia berhasil mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Suara batuk yang terdengar kering sesaat terdengar. Pelan-pelan Ino mengatur napasnya kembali. Ia pun semakin menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher.

Baru bulan November, tapi dinginnya seperti di pertengahan bulan Desember. Angin terdengar kencang di luar sana. Siluet jemuran yang tak sempat ia turunkan di beranda tampak menari-nari dan sesekali itu membuatnya terkejut. Ia mungkin harus mempertimbangkan mengubah posisi tempat tidurnya agar tak menghadap ke arah beranda. Bukan sekarang, tentunya.

Ino menghela napas dan mengecek _smartphone_ -nya kembali. Belum ada jawaban.

Ia pun perlahan-lahan kembali ditarik ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

 **[Ada apa, Ino?] 14:59**

.

.

.

Ino bukan tak tahu kesibukan sang kekasih. Mempunyai seorang kekasih yang terpaut usia cukup banyak dan sedang di puncak karir membuat Ino tidak bisa terus mempertahankan predikat ' _spoiled daddy's lil princess'_ -nya. Setidaknya, jika ia tak ingin kehilangan seorang Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

 **[Kangen] 15:02**

.

.

.

Ino tidak benar-benar ingin tidur. Tapi hanya di saat tidur ia bisa sedikit melupakan segala sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Lagi pula, dengan tidur ia bisa sedikit memanipulasi waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk menunggu balasan Itachi.

.

.

.

 **[Menyenangkan sekali] 15:42**

 ** _[Emoji: smiling face]_** **15:42**

.

.

.

Begitu matanya terbuka, menerima jawaban seperti itu malah membuat dada Ino merasa sesak.

Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ia malah menerima jawaban seperti itu?

Apa yang Itachi pikirkan?

Harusnya Ino tahu—tapi ia tak bisa benar-benar berpikir. Flu sialan ini ….

.

.

.

 **[Kok malah 'menyenangkan sekali'?] 16:02**

 ** _[Sticker: girl crying in silent]_** **16:03**

.

.

.

 **[Hm? Kenapa?] 16:39**

 **[Karena kau kangen padaku, tentu saja aku merasa senang] 16:39**

 **[Aku juga kangen padamu, Ino] 16:40**

.

.

.

Membaca pesan itu membuat Ino terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Wajahnya masih menghangat dan saat menunduk, ia bisa merasakan cairan kental berusaha lolos dari lubang hidungnya. Cepat-cepat ia menyambar tisu yang kotaknya ia geletakkan di ranjang sebelum ia kembali beralih ke layar _smartphone_ -nya.

Warna wajahnya sedikit membaik. Senyum perlahan muncul menghias wajah si pesakit. Namun, hanya sekilas di saat itu, karena selanjutnya, sesak kembali melanda. Bukan, Ino tahu sesak ini bukan karena ia belum bisa bernapas dengan benar akibat flu.

Percintaan jarak jauh … memang seperti ini, 'kan?

.

.

.

 **[Iya … yah ….] 16:44**

 **[Aku … kangen ….] 16:44**

 ** _[Sticker: girl crying in silent]_** **16:45**

 **[ … maaf, aku lagi agak melankolis] 16:45**

 **[Dari tadi lemas karena flu :( ] 16:45**

.

.

.

Ah—flu. Ia bisa bebas menggunakannya sebagai alasan untuk bermanja-manja pada sang kekasih, menuntut perhatian, atau apa pun namanya. Ternyata, terserang flu tidak selamanya jelek, ya?

Lihat, siapa yang meneleponnya sekarang!

Meski Ino harus menahan malu karena harus memperdengarkan suara seraknya yang sama sekali tidak indah pada Itachi, toh perempuan itu tidak memungkiri bahwa perasaannya sudah berubah menjadi sangat, sangat senang sekarang. Berbagai penderitaan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya akibat flu, mendadak seolah terbang entah ke mana. Mendengar suara Itachi memang selalu menjadi obat paling baik—untuk flu,

… maupun untuk kerinduannya.

Untuk sekarang, mungkin dengan ini pun sudah cukup.

.

.

.

 **[Terima kasih sudah meneleponku, Kak] 17:21**

 **[Bukan apa-apa] 17:21**

 **[Bisa mendengar suara lucumu itu membuatku terhibur] 17:21**

 **[Kak!] 17:22**

 ** _[Sticker: angry girl folded her arms]_** **17:22**

 **[Aku masih ingin mengobrol lebih banyak] 17:22**

 **[Tapi masih ada kerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan] 17:23**

 **[Kau juga harus istirahat] 17:23**

 **[Minum yang hangat-hangat!] 17:23**

 **[Ummm ….] 17:23**

 **[Cepat sembuh, Ino] 17:25**

 **[I will] 17:26**

 **[Terima kasih, Kakak Sayang _-emoji: smooch-_ ] 17:26**

 ** _[Sticker: girl ready to fight]_** **17:27**

.

.

.

 ** _***END***_**

* * *

Untuk fanfiksi latihan, fanfiksi ini bisa diselesaikan di bawah satu jam _, so … hurray?_ *padahal itu mah kelamaan, ya TvT

Btw, itu sistem percakapannya tadinya chat Ino mau saya bikin rata kanan, tapi karena di FFN nggak bisa, apa boleh buat jadi ke tengah aja, untuk bedain sama chat dari Itachi. Moga-moga nggak bingungin, ya! Hehe!

Dan … ya! Saya kembali dengan fanfiksi Nona Yamanaka. Hahaha. _I still love her the most—side by side with Tachikawa Mimi—don't worry~!_ Jadi, yah, setelah ini … moga-moga saya bisa aktif lagi buat bikin fanfiksi. Mohon dukungannya, teman-teman sekalian, ya :"")

Nah, yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, kesan, pesan—atau sekadar cuap-cuap juga boleh—silasambangin kotak review, ya. Ditunggu, lho!

 _With love,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 ** _Thanks for reading_**


End file.
